moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Desstis Cloudfarer
Desstis Cloudfarer, youngest son of the rising House Cloudfarer, is a sword-wielding knight. His carefree and rash attitude belies his true intentions: to prove himself to both the Dominion, and to his family. Appearance A storm-bent palisade of red hair lay roughly about his angular-jawed head. As if carved by a master chiseller, the youthful rogue bore features shared by his kin: high cheekbones, a pointed nose and upright ears, all then coated by unblemished pink-hued skin. Concealing away the slight dark-etchings that sometimes surfaced from restless nights, his red-lensed engineering goggles knew little more than to stay strapped about his head. The sword-wielding knight’s body was athletic, rigorously built and maintained for combat. From his lean, taut musculature, it was evident the elf prioritised agility, precision and control over brute-force strength. Solidly encasing his form was his showy leather armour. Faded bronzes, contrasting greys and regal reds adorned the bespoke Pandaren-made suit. Its striking, wandering patterns could be studied for a long while. As ostentatious as it was, examining further would reveal that the armour was indeed fit for purpose; the hallmarks of continual repair were evident. A face, a name, a set of armour: Desstis Cloudfarer wore each of these with all the arrogance he could muster – and it showed. The corner of his lips was perked into an ever-present slight smirk. His head canted itself to the side and back somewhat, allowing his nose to be perpetually upturned. If seen without his eyewear, his narrow gaze accentuated his insufferable conceit. The least affable trappings of nobility truly made manifest in this elf. History Desstis was born in a ditch in a mountain pass, near to the lofty highland estate of Cloudfarer. Located in a large clearing in the mountains lay the expansive estate, comprising of the main town and numerous settlements in the sprawling mountain range. Of course, a ditch is nowhere for an aspiring house’s son to be born; the birth was early and complex, and those moments shaped his life at the estate for the next two decades. Severe and unforgiving, Desstis’s education was administered by his austere war dog father, Kraed Cloudfarer. He began his son’s training since before the boy could walk. Wishing to make him bring pride to the family, Kraed sought to craft a flawless swordsman. He taught his youngest son much of swordsmanship, and honed Desstis’s agility and alertness through his punishments. For reasons unknown, Desstis bolted from the secluded mountain estate after twenty years there, fleeing from his father’s grips. Kraed did not pursue him. The young rogue hunted the excitement of adventure, and joined a rag-tag group of mercenaries of varied Horde races. Desstis’s crew joined in many campaigns, including defending against the dwarven-led Invasion of Arathi Highlands, to the arduous sieges and battles surrounding the events at Theramore. On the Battlescar in Southern Barrens was where he truly ground the grit of war in his mouth, and made many a strong bond with his allies. Wherever the horn of battle sounded, Desstis went. From the foreign lands of Pandaria, to the more familiar lands of the Eastern Kingdoms, Desstis resolved to play his part in the world’s conflict. However, in the lull before the Legion’s invasion of Azeroth, there was no such conflict for his group to earn their wages from, and eventually it disbanded. Seeking a good wage, Desstis sought to join the roster of an established, well-renowned military organisation, one that he’d seen countless times in all major conflicts – the Dominion of the Sun. He held the previous leader of the organisation, Tendael Dawnlight, in high regard for his raw prowess on the battlefield, and was interested in his successor’s leadership. The Firebrand was a truly inspirational leader, and held Quel’Thalas dearly in his heart. In a few short months in the Dominion’s battle roster, Desstis learned that any cause that Tendael fought for was a worthy one, and grew a fierce loyalty to his Knight-Lord. The young elf continued to rise through the ranks, and traded his selfish desires for a better, more worthy cause – the cause of the Dominion. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Rogues